You're Mine, I'm Yours
by INeverLikedYou
Summary: Being on the run is hard. It's harder when you're running from yourself: everything you feel and think. For Ayasha there is no escape. Embry/Oc imprint stroy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so this story is only in it's first draft. I'm putting it up now though so people can give suggestions and tell me if theres anything they would like to be changed. This might end up not making sense but once I re edit it all it will be a lot better. So I'm saying this so everyone will know to be open and give any sort of feedback they see fit. I want to make a good fanfiction that everyone can enjoy. Also, I wanted to put more detail and background into this chapter, let me know if you think I should go more into detail of the night her mom died and she ran away. Okay, thanks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Can't Run, Can't Hide<p>

I was ten when it happened. When mom died. When she was taken away from us. And that destroyed our whole lives. My older sisters Rebecca and Rachel took it hard. My twin brother couldn't really understand what was happening. But I had it the hardest. I had to remember seeing her die every day of my life. And I knew just why she swerved off that road and hit the tree.

So what did I do? Of course I didn't stick around. I couldn't. It was too hard.

Everywhere I looked I was reminded of mom.

But where does a ten year old girl go. I had no other family.

I never even said goodbye. The only thing I said to them was a note that I left to my brother, in our made up language that we've always spoken.

_'Abba da kay. bu bee. lou tou.'_

It means: _'I'm sorry. Goodbye. I love you.'_

I put it on his pillow and left that night. No one could stop me.

Since then I've been wandering around, living on my own. Occasionally some strangers take me in and take care of me for awhile. But whenever they mention adopting me I get defensive and I only start to run again.

Six years passed since I've left, and I've been fine. I got my ears, nose, belly button pierced. I got two tattoos. One on my wrist of my favorite star in the sky. And one of a little sun on my stomach-reminding me of my family-who I miss. I regretted leaving them every day. But if they knew what had happened, they would look at me in a different way, and I didn't want that.

It wasn't until I was in Seattle one day and I saw a poster of a missing person did I stop and stare.

MISSING: Ayasha Black

Under it was the last picture that had been ever taken of me, and of course I didn't look like that anymore. And under that was a reward.

_We don't have much, but I would give everything I have for my daughter to be brought back to me. _

"It's sad, isn't it?" Someone said from behind me. Turning I looked at man who was posting up new flyers. He looked at the picture. "She's been gone for six years now and her father is all alone."

All alone? My mind was screaming at me.

"His wife died, his youngest daughter left him. His oldest daughters both left, one of them got married and the other got a scholarship at some far off school. And his son...Well, his son ran away too." And the man put up a picture.

MISSING: Jacob Black

There was no reward to be offered. Everyone had left? It wasn't just me...But they left more recently. Jacob...He'd grown up so much. In this picture he was smiling and he was happy and it appeared to be like he was having fun. There was a piece of a girl who must have been cropped out of the picture. My heart started breaking at just the thought of him running away.

"When did he leave?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the picture.

"A month ago. No one knows where he is." His eyes flickered between me and the picture. "Do you know him? Are you from the reservation?"

I took two steps back. "No...I don't know him. And I don't know you. Excuse me." As soon as I was about ten feet away, and I realized he was still watching me, I started to run. Of course, running is a bad idea. Then you look suspicious, like you have something to hide. And yes, I have something to hide.

And I was not letting someone take me back, there was a reward and I couldn't let my dad give up everything he owns. No way.

A car pulled up beside me. "Get in."

So I did.

I watched out the back window of the man trying to chase after the car, but failing and then looking down at the posters in hi s hands again. I sighed, and leaned back in my seat. As I was turning to thank the guy who saved me from a probably deadly occurrence I got lost in his appearance. His skin was pale white, and his eyes were golden. It was sort of creepy, yet I couldn't look away.

"Where you from?" He asked, not seeming to pay too much attention to weather me answered or not.

I looked away. "Uh...New York." I lied.

He chuckled. "Long way from home, aren't you?"

"Uh, huh."

"So where are you heading?" He asked.

"As far away from here as I can possibly get."

"You know..." He said "Most people don't try to run away from friendly police chiefs if they have nothing to hide..."

My face paled probably to the point where it was as white as his. "That man was the police chief? As in..." I thought back to the days when dad's best friend came out and he would bounce me on his knee, missing his own daughter. "Charlie Swan. That was Charlie Swan?"

"You know him." The guy didn't say this as a question. "And yes that was him. He's going to be my father in-law. Hopefully he doesn't find out I let a missing person get away from him."

I stiffened and felt like I was going to be sick. "Missing person. What makes you think I'm a missing person?"

"What makes you think I was referring to you?" Suddenly the car pulled to a stop. I hadn't even noticed where he was taking me. "This is as far as I can take you. But you should be able to find someone who will give you a drive the rest of the way in just a few minutes. Good luck though, trying to stay away from Charlie, that is."

Slowly, I got out of the car, feeling like I needed to kick the shinning Volvo. I tightened the strap of my bag over my shoulder and started to walk, not even muttering a thank you. Just as I had made it ten steps away I heard a honk. He slammed his hand down on the horn about ten times. At first I thought he was trying to get my attention for something. But it wasn't my attention he was trying to get. It was to get somebody else's attention.

Three tall men walked out of the woods, and stared at the Volvo. Luckily they hadn't seen me yet. I was still trying to figure out what was going on. The guy in the car got out and leaned against the door.

"What do you want Cullen?" The tallest of the three snarled.

The guy in the car laughed. "I'm just returning something that belongs to you." As he said that, all of them turned to face me. "Hopefully, now that she's back, her brother will return home. That would make my fiancée happy, knowing he's safe."

Back...Brother...

I looked around wildly, trying to figure out where I was. Then, my eyes spotted the sign. My legs went weak and I could feel myself start to sway. If I thought I was going to be sick before I was really going to be sick now. Everyone still had their eyes on me. What would be the smartest idea to do?

Uh, run...

Turning around I ran towards the trees, dodging branches and jumping over roots. I could hear people running behind me. I could hear them gaining on me quickly.

I jumped behind a tree reading to hide, curling up in a ball, and putting my head on my knees. I was shaking, not crying or laughing, but I was scared. I can't believe I'd been brought back here. How had that guy-Cullen-known? I told him I was from New York. Maybe my picture looked more like me then I thought? Was it that easy to read?

Oh, god...Oh god...

Everything was silent.

Cautiously I looked up, there was nothing? I let out a sigh and stood up. As I did, a hand grabbed my wrist. I screamed.

"It's okay; we're not going to hurt you." I turned and saw the tall man. "Who are you?" He asked.

I glared. "Who are you?" I repeated.

He turned back to the other two. "We're going to have some trouble figuring out who she is. Take her back to the house and I'll get the others together and see if any of them know."

They treated me like I was a criminal, keeping one hand on me each.

This was bad, this was sooo bad, I thought to myself as I was led deeper into La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW please? It would be nice to have some feedback, any at all would be great. And if you don't know what to write then maybe answer this question in the review box...<strong>

**Ayasha ran away once. Does that mean she will run away again?**

**Tell me what you think and why? I already know what I want, but you all might have another idea. So: **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! The second chapter! So, I don't know what I think of this one yet. Something needed to happen for her to be introduced back to La Push. Read it and then tell me what you think. I'll explain it more at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Faces From The Past<p>

I sat in the kitchen of an unfamiliar house. With two strangers staring at me, and a woman with a scared face cooking something. I'm surprised they didn't tie me to the chair to make sure that I didn't run away. I sat there looking down at my hands, so that they didn't look into my eyes.

"She looks like Rachel." One of them said.

The other shook her head. "That is not Rachel. I know exactly what Rachel looks like. And that's not her. Maybe it's Rebecca...?"

Someone else walked into the room. "Nope, I grew up with Rebecca and Rachel. The only way I could tell them apart was that Rebecca had a mark on her cheek." He sat down next to the other two and stared at me as well. "So...Who is she?"

The others shrugged.

I looked up. "Maybe I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are?" I snapped, lying threw my teeth as I did. "Or maybe if it felt like I wasn't being held hostage."

The two who had brought me here laughed. "I'm Jared." One said.

"I'm Paul." Said the one who knew i wasn't Rachel.

"And I'm Quil." Said the one who knew I wasn't Rebecca.

My face paled. Not only were they all my age, not only did I used to go to school with them all. Quil used to be one of my best friends. Paul used to be the bully that I beat up once. And Jared was the guy who used to follow me around. I was starting to hyperventilate. At any second they could recognize me. And I didn't like that. I tried to stand up, but Paul pushed me back down.

"We told you who are. Now it's your turn."

"I said maybe..."

I took two deep breaths as more people walked in.

"Did she answer yet?" Said the tallest one.

"That's Sam." Jared said. Then he turned to Sam. "No. So far we've made guesses of the Black twins, but Paul and Quil said it's not either of them."

If only they knew how close they were when they said: Black Twins. My heart was beating so fast that I knew I was going to be sick.

Look, another one of them said. "She's green."

I put my head in my hands and started rocking back and forth. "Can I leave? Please?" I whispered. "I don't want to be here."

The phone rang before anyone could answer me. Paul jumped up to answer it. "Hello? Hey Rachel. You will never guess what?" There was a big smile on his face. Was he dating my sister? "There is a girl here and she looks exactly like you and Rebecca. Isn't that weird? Rachel? Hello?" He hung up the phone and looked at us all with a frown. "She hung up on me."

"It's okay," Jared said. "Sometimes Kim hangs up on me too."

"No she doesn't."

"Your right. I was just trying to make you feel better."

While they were all distracted I stood up and tried to make my way out of the kitchen. I thought I was doing I good job of it too. No one noticed as I managed to walk by them. No one stopped them. They were all too busy reassuring Paul that Rachel didn't hate him.

Just as I was about to make it to the door I banged into some one.

"Watch it." I snapped, even though it was my fault. And I looked up to see who had stopped me.

Well, I think I shouldn't have looked up. Because everything around me did stop, or slow down, or whatever. All I knew was that he had drop dead and bury me now sort of eyes, they eyes that once you look into just once you will never forget them. They are glued into to your mind...forever. It stopped my breathing. And I couldn't move. Something felt wrong with me. Like something was happening, and I couldn't stop it.

It was freaking me out.

And he stared back at me with confusion and disbelief. For a moment I freaked out.

He knows who I am.

"I know you..." He whispered. "But who are you?"

I felt frozen.

"I'm Embry Call." He said holding out his hand.

I just stared at it.

Embry Call.

Another one of my old closest friends.

"Did everyone start taking steroids or something?" I shrieked out frustrated. Why was everyone so tall, and so buff?

They laughed at me, all except for Embry, who dropped his hand. "You sound familiar too."

Now everyone was staring.

I did so not like this.

"Excuse me. I have to go." I pushed past him and made to open the front door when it was opened first. I jumped back as I stared at a familiar face that I would recognize anywhere.

She grabbed my face and stared into my eyes for a total of five seconds before she threw my arms around me. For a second I didn't do anything, but then it hit me. I was in La Push and one of my older sisters had her arms around me in a hug. Tears welled up in my eyes and I hugged her back.

Rachel rubbed my hair off my face and kissed my forehead. She dried my tears, only for them to fall in her own eyes. "Your home...I can't believe it..."

"Rachel...?" Paul said from somewhere behind me.

She looked up at him. "Thank you for calling me to let me know. I need to call Rebecca, I need to tell dad. I just sort of ran out on him without telling him anything. Oh, Jake will be so glad to know your home!"

"I'm confused." I heard Quil mutter.

"Seriously?" She looked at him, with a frown on her face. "You guys...you don't know?" Now she looked at me. "They don't know?"

I shrugged. "It's not my fault their blind."

Rachel grinned and picked me right up off my feet. "It's so good to have you back. Maybe I can go into the house and smile for real now. Maybe Rebecca will come home. That would be so nice. It would really make dad happy to have all his kids under one roof again."

"They won't all be under the same roof though." Embry muttered. "Jake and ... and you-know... are still MIA."

A giggle escaped Rachel's lips. "They really are blind aren't they? Guys, I'm ashamed of you. I can't believe none of you recognize my little sister."

Jaws dropped.

Eyes widened.

The silence was deadly.

"Ayasha?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so...Here it is. I know I compared Asha (it's going to be Asha for short, as in her nickname, but her family calls her Ayasha. It's just her friends her call her Asha.) to Rachel and Rebecca alot, but its because their the only girls in the family and I'm not going to compare her to her dad. She'll start being compared to Jake soon enough. I tried to set this up so things were in motion (such as the moment with Embry) before they knew who she was, so that way it was more of a shock. And finally, up next is their reactions to her being back. I'll try not to make it short. But the next chapter will not be Asha's POV. After that I think her dad deserves to know that his daughter is back. <strong>

**And...REVIEW? What did you think? Is there anything you would like to see?**

**Finally, Question of the chapter is: **

**Should Asha be a wolf? Or would it make the story to complicated? **

**I know some people find it interesting that way. I honestly think it would ruin the story, but it's up to my readers. So, let me know. And-**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: The third chapter...Okay, so this has been done for awhile, but I just couldn't really find an ending. Also, I have only started the next chapter and it will be in Embrys POV. Cause I'm sure everyone will be just a little curious about whats going on in his head by this point._ **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Welcome Home<em>

_Asha POV_

I stood there, awkwardly, as everyone watched me. I could feel my heart beating as I tried to judge all of their reactions.

Sam-the leader of them, I guess-appeared calm and cool with the news except for his eyes widened for just a fraction of a second.

Paul looked as if someone had punched him in the gut, thinking back to the little girl he used to tease.

Jared seemed as if he had just gotten the worst news of his life and he pulled out his cell phone, texting someone wildly-I bet it was that Kim girl he was talking about.

Now I looked at Quil who had taken two steps back and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. He took a few deep breaths before putting his head in his hands. I watched him for one more second, wondering if he would look back up at me. But he didn't. I could see him shaking.

Finally, finally, my eyes turned towards Embry. I expected things to still be the same with him. I'm sure he would have understood why I had to run away. But no, he didn't smile and give me a hug like I was expecting. He was shaking worse than Quil. I was surprised when Rachel pulled me back and wrapped her arms around me as if to protect me. Embry was glaring at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

This was when Quil looked up. He looked as if he had just got the saddest news ever. Once more he looked at me before he also stood up-and I was hit with a wave of sadness myself. I watched as he walked out.

Rachel's hold on me turned from protective to comforting.

"What did I do?" I asked stupidly, turning to face her.

"Nothing." She started to say, but she was cut off by a cruel harsh laugh.

It was Jared. "You're honestly saying she didn't do anything? Of course she did something! She left! I'm sorry Rach, but you don't get how much pain they went through."

"I don't get how much pain they went through? I'm her sister!"

"But she was their best friend. They spent weeks making posters and putting them up. They didn't go to school because they had sent out search parties. They waited everyday for her to call one of them saying she was coming back. Jake just assumed she was never coming back, he gave up, you gave up, Rebecca gave up, and even Billy gave up after so long. But not once, never did Embry and Quil give up." Jared said, glaring at me now. "They scraped up money and put ads in the newspaper every year, put it in the news on TV-I'm sure Ayasha seen them. But she never came back. Not until now and she doesn't even want to be here. Do you know how big of a slap that is to their faces? She may be your sister, and you may love her, but she deserves to feel a bit of the pain she caused everyone else." And with that he too walked out of the room, sending one last glare my way, an apologetic look at Rachel and a flinch at Paul, who probably wasn't happy he had talked rudely to his girlfriend

Paul and Sam looked at each other, sharing a look and some unspoken word.

After a moment of this Paul nodded and he too left, following Jared, out the door. I heard it swing and close. Sam looked at me, wondering something, but not asking.

"I should just go." I whispered, looking down.

Sam shook his head. "No, they will cool down. Leaving La Push would just make things worse."

"I wasn't talking about leaving La Push." I said, honestly. "Now that I'm here I may as well stop by and see Dad. See Rach for a bit."

"For a bit?" Rachel exclaimed. "You are staying forever."

I shrug. "We'll see. I highly doubt it. But...we'll see."

She rolled her eyes at me, something she used to do so often. She looked so much like mom when she smiled. The thought surprised me. I flinched and looked away. Those were unwanted thoughts, not to be in my head. It would be hard being here, I could feel it. I was going to head in that direction with my thoughts more and more often. And there would be nothing to do to stop it.

Rachel was pulling at my arm as we walked down the street. She couldn't wait to get me back to the house. To see our father. To show him that his little girl was alive and home. It scared me.

"Will he be mad?" I asked her as we waited outside the door.

She shook her head. "No, of course not. He's going to be so excited."

I nodded, not believing it.

Rachel held my hand and opened the door. She stepped in and called out for Dad. He was sitting in the living room. As I closed my eyes I could hear the TV on, playing some game-football, I think. My hand tightened on Rachel's, she squeezed back reassuringly.

"Rachel?" Dad said. "Are you coming in?"

I had no idea what was going to happen beyond this point. But Rachel dropped my hand and nudged me foreword.

It was now or never.

I took one step and then another, until I was in the living room. I turned around to see Rachel slipping back out the door. Silently I faced dad. He was sitting in a wheelchair, watching the game, not facing me. Tears weld up in my eyes. Since when was he in a wheelchair? What had happened?

Dad kept on watching the TV. "So, are you going to tell me why you ran out of the house like that?" He asked as someone ran across the field on the television to make some sort of score.

I took another step. "Dad?" The word was only a whisper. At first I wasn't sure if he even heard me.

Then he looked up, tears were already in his eyes. I could feel myself about to cry.

"Ayasha."

In the blink of an eye I ran to his arms and cried. He stroked my hair back away from my face, he kissed my forehead and I knew I was home-where I should have been all these years. He held me tightly, scared to let me go. I was thankful that he didn't ask me where I've been, what I've been up to, where I got the piercings and tattoos. I was so thankful for it. I let him hold me tightly, and together we just cried.

It felt like an hour must have gone by when all of a sudden he pulled away from me and looked me right in the eyes. "You're grounded."

I nodded a small smile on my face. "For how long?"

"For as long as you've been gone. Six years."

I knew he wasn't serious, but a frown found its way onto my lips. I wouldn't be here six years. I could feel it. Sooner or later I would leave. But I knew deep down in my heart, that I couldn't stay here forever. I just couldn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so the question for this chapter: <strong>_

_**Should Jacob come running back now that his runnaway sister is back?**_

_**Personally I want it to be sort of a surprise him to him, and I already figured out how that can happen. But let me now what you think? **_

_**And review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay, this is taking place from when Asha first meets the pack, just so no one gets confussed. I sort of like this chapter, and it took a really different _****_path from what I was originally think of for it. So, I hope you all enjoy it. _**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: A Screwed Imprint<em>

_Embry POV_

Running, it was my only escape from all the punishments that will be awaiting me when I get home. Mom is getting harsher with them. Yet I have to keep going and breaking her heart, over and over again. I ran with everything I had, pushing myself to my fullest.

**You know you can come live with me. **Quil thought towards me.

I nodded my wolf head. **I know. But I can't hurt her to that degree. **

We heard Sam shout for us in his human form. Quil started to run forewords but stopped when he realized I was going the opposite way. **Go ahead, man, I'll just do one more sweep of the perimeter and then meet you there.**

He nodded and was off.

I didn't actually want to do another perimeter; I just wanted my thoughts to myself for a moment while I ran. Running was my favorite way to think, but sometimes I didn't like the others knowing the things that I was thinking. The pack ended up knowing so much about me because of the mind link- problems at home, problems at school, people I hate, and people I've liked. Unfortunately they found about a childhood crush I used to have on Jakes little sister, Asha, and they never stopped bugging me about it.

_Asha..._

The name was whispered in my head. Oh, how I missed her. She always used to light up my days, put a smile on my face. I actually still have a picture of her framed in my room. She's making a funny face at the camera. When I'm in a bad mood I look at it, and it calms me down, just a little.

How can you miss someone who's been gone for six years? But I miss her.

I miss every little thing about her. Her hair and the way it curled like her mothers had. Her smile and the way it brightened up everyone's day. And what I missed most of all...Her eyes, they shined as bright as the stars in the sky, and you could read her mind by just looking into them. They were like the waters of the ocean, always flowing, also changing. They were the most beautiful eyes anyone has ever seen.

I shook the thoughts form my head. Enough about Asha.

Quickly I ran the rest of the perimeter before I phased back to my human form.

_What could Sam want?_

The moment I opened the door to his house I could feel something odd inside. And then someone bumped into me. It was a girl, with long black curly hair that was pulled back into a sloppy pony tail. She was wearing baggy clothes and had an ugly old bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Watch it." She snapped.

_Man she's rude, _I thought to myself.

And then she looked up at me, and my breathing stopped. Everything shifted. It was the weirdest feeling I have ever felt. All my worries, all my fears, all my insecurities, every negative thought, gone. It was all just gone. I no longer worried about my mother was going to say when I got home. All that mattered was this tiny creature in front of me. Her deep blue eyes. For a moment they seemed to move, like they were alive. She seemed so familiar. Why did she seem so much like...

"I know you." I said, without thinking. And her eyes turned as hard as stone in an instant. I tilted my head to the side, confused. "But who are you? I'm Embry Call." I held my hand out for her to take.

She didn't move. She just kept staring at me in fear. Why was she afraid of me?

"Did everyone start taking steroids or something?" She asked.

Her voice made my hand drop as everyone laughed. Her voice. It was so beautiful. It was like she was singing. I forced myself to listen to what she said. Start taking steroids? She knew me too. She knew me from before I joined the pack, she had to. And her voice...

"You sound familiar too."

Everyone stared at her and she fidgeted. "Excuse me. I have to go." She pushed past me, and I was about to reach for her when suddenly Rachel was there, wrapping her arms around the girl.

Now I was more confused than ever. I blinked and took a step back.

I watched as Rachel kissed the girls forehead, saying that she was finally home. And by that point I wasn't the only one in the room thinking 'what the heck'.

"I'm confused." Quil said, speaking what was on all of our minds.

Rachel looked up. "Seriously? You guys...You don't know?" She turned to the girl. "They don't know?"

The girl shrugged and smirked. "It's not my fault their blind."

Something in her tone was tugging at my heart. I should know who she was. That tone of her voice, it sent my mind running back to six years ago, but I could remember why. I tried hard to think of it, and then Rachel's voice cut threw to me.

"It would really make dad happy to have all the kids under the same roof again."

I shook my head. "They won't all be under the same roof." I muttered. "Jake and...And you-know-" Asha was a forbidden subject among us to be spoken out loud. "Are still MIA."

Rachel giggled. "They really are blind aren't they? Guys I'm ashamed of you. I can't believe you don't recognize my little sister."

Little sister.

Those eyes.

That voice...

Little sister...

The silence was deadly, so everyone heard it when I whispered: "Ayasha."

Out of the corner of my eyes Quil took a few steps back and sat in a chair. I immediately started shaking. I watched her face closely as she judged everyone's reactions. Asha looked saddened when she saw Quil. And then her eyes flickered to mine. Anger arose in me, more anger then I have ever felt in my whole life. I started shaking all the more. Rachel pulled Asha back and away from me which of course made me even madder. I wasn't going to hurt her! I was just upset that's all. She opened her mouth to say something to me. I could feel myself about to explode and I ran out the door, slamming the door behind me.

"Embry." Quil called after me.

I didn't look back; I ran full speed towards the woods.

"Embry, man, stop!"

I had just made it to the tree line when he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

He looked broken hearted. And I didn't blame him. Asha had been more than his friend, but his cousin too. They were family. Quil looked down, hiding his pain. "I'm angry too. I'm hurting too. It's been so long. Why now? Just as we all start to live our own lives. But don't run man. Don't run. It won't help anything."

I looked away. "I don't want to run, I just..."

"You were scared you were going to hurt her?" Quil guessed.

I nodded, ashamed. "Yeah. Even Rachel thought I was going to hurt Asha. Did you see it?"

"I saw."

"I wouldn't be able to live if I did that to her."

Quil cocked his head to the side. "Did what to her?"

"What Sam did to Emily..."

He laughed looking away. "Don't worry. You wouldn't die. Sam's still living and he's imprinted to Emily..." Quil paused at me. "Aw shit."

"What?"

"You imprint on Asha!"

I froze. That's when it hit me.

I did imprint on her.

Imprint, the word sounded so strange now.

I imprinted on Asha. On Ayasha Black. Shit. That was horrible. I was a little kid, fantasying about marrying her someday, knowing it was just a dream because Jake would never let me, and she would probably find someone better. She would never like me. But...Here I am. I imprinted on her. This is...This is crazy. Maybe that's what brought her back, after all these years; maybe it was the fact that she could feel the connection between us.

Sighing I looked up at the sky.

_Asha. _

Quil slapped me. "Man, snap out of it."

"What's going on?" Jared asked, jogging to reach us. Paul was right on his heels.

Quil looked from me to them. "He...Man...Jakes the only one left out."

Jared nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he won't believe that his sister is back. He knows we would try anything for him to come back."

"No...That's not what I meant. Embry imprinted. So Jakes the only one besides the younger kids."

Paul chuckled. "Bout time!" He slapped me on the back. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

Just then, before I could answer, Rachel and Asha walked out of the house and started walking down the road. I noticed the way that Rachel kept her arm linked with Asha's, scared to let go, scared that she was going to run away again. All of me wanted to jog over to them, to walk with them. But I knew she needed time with her family.

Anger bubbled in me all over again. Over the fact that it had taken her so long to come back.

"She just left out of nowhere!" I exploded, yelling. "She never called, never wrote. For all we knew she could have been dead!"

Quil rolled his eyes. "She'll have you trained in no time."

Jared shook a little. "On Ayasha? You imprint on Ayasha?"

Paul smirked, punching my shoulder. "Dude, we'll be brother in laws."

I walked a few steps back until I hit a tree and I slid to the ground, putting my head in my hands.

I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

Asha.

_Asha._

Ayasha Black.

I shook with fear. Why was I so scared of it? Something in me screamed that she wasn't the type of girl I would be able to keep. I couldn't even see myself making the first move. I would love her my whole life, nothing would ever change it, and she probably wouldn't stick around for any of it.

"I'm screwed." I whispered into my hands, too low for any of the guys to hear it.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad?<p>

Does anyone want to see more Embry later on in the story? I think it would be cool, and I guess will just see how it turns out.

Okay, question of the chapter:

Should Embry and Asha fall in love right away, or should they fight being together?

Personally I like the idea of both. I can see Asha resisting more, and Embry trying to push it more. But it can go either way, so let me know! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know it's been awhile, I've just been really busy and sick. But at least it's up now right? I promise things will start moving in the story now. It's just harder for the romance to start because she is such a free and stubborn spirit. Anyways, feel free to question me on anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Asha POV

I wasn't grounded, it just felt liken the room with me, scared I would try to run away again. And dad had taken out money from the bank to get me a cell phone so he would _always _be able to check in on me. If I didn't answer a call then he would call the police reporting me as missing. And he wasn't joking about it.

I was home for only one week. It was a pain full week. A mix between sitting on the couch with dad while he watched football, or sitting in Rachel's room while she brushed my hair or did my makeup-because I totally went out and had a life, _not_-or chatting it up with her boyfriend Paul, who seemed okay, but sort of scared me. It was alright I guess. I still haven't talked to anyone else. Meaning Quil and Embry.

While Paul and I were talking about some stupid thing, making small talk, the phone rang and Rebecca peeled out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. No one knew I was home yet except for those who had seen me, so she informed me she would answer the phone.

"Hello?" She said, breathlessly.

I hit Paul on the shoulder. "You might love her, but show her some respect and don't stare." I hissed. He gave me a cocky grin and looked away.

Rachel's eyes brightened. "Becca! I was waiting for your call! You wont believe it!" She dropped the phone from her ear and turned to me. "Ayasha, come here, Rebecca is on the phone."

Silently I got up and took the phone. "Hey, Rebecca, how are you?"

"Ayasha, is that you?"

I nodded, and then remembered that she couldn't see me. "Yeah, its me. Are you really married?"

"Mmmhmm. I can't believe your home! How come no one called me?" Rebecca had a voice close to Rachel's, only, Rebecca didn't talk much unless you got her going, and let me tell you-she was going now. "I'm gonna get a flight home, flights are so expensive...Its been so long since I've been up there. Crap!" She started yelling to someone on her line of the phone, probably her husband. "The soonest we can get on a plane is not for another two weeks, is that okay?"

"It's fine Rebecca. Maybe dad will actually let me meet you at the airport."

"You're grounded?"

I laughed. "I wish. If I was grounded then at least I'd be left alone. I can't even take a shower without Rachel sitting on the floor holding up a conversation with me." I saw the hurt look in Rachel's eyes and inwardly flinched. "Not that I don't mind, it's just..."

"A girl needs her space. I know."

I picked up the phone coward and took it just out of hearing of Rachel and sat on the floor. "Do you miss it here?"

"Sometimes...But I think it's just more that I miss the people there."

"Have you tried coming back?" I asked, clinging to the phone.

"Once, I left in tears. Mom is everywhere there." Rebecca whispered. The day of the accident flashed in my mind. "I haven't been back since. Rachel felt the same way, but she ran out of excuses to stay away. Then she met Paul and she never wanted to leave."

"They don't trust me that I'm not going to run again. And I'm not. Not yet anyways. Not that I'm here I want to see people. I want to have fun."

She sighed, "Give them time. Show them they can trust you. You were gone so long Ayasha...It broke everyone's hearts."

"Thanks Rebecca." I smiled. "That helped a lot."

"Anytime little sister. I have to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow."

Before we hung up I gave her my cell number so we could text each other. Rebecca was easy to talk to. And I'm sure Rachel would be too, if she wasn't around me every waking minute. It was getting frustrating.

I set the phone down and jumped to my feet, skipping into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, following me.

"I'm gonna make something for dinner for dad. Believe it or not I can actually cook."

She grimaced. "Believe it or not there's not really anything in the fridge."

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence in the room, and then she smiled. "I can go get dressed and run to the store and pick some things up for you, just tell me what you need..." She trailed off when Paul walked into the room, shaking his head.

"You still have soap in your hair, Rach, you need to finish your shower. Why don't I take her to the store?" Paul said, causing my eyes to widen and Rachel to tremble. "It's right down the road. We'll be fine. And I'll bring her right back."

Rachel turned to me, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" I shouted and jumped to my feet. "I'll go get dressed."

I bounded across the kitchen and into the room that I was sharing with Rachel.

There was only a few things that I had to wear, so I pulled on the ones with the least amount of holes. Getting out of the house for the first time was a very special occasion. And yes, I still managed to look like something that had been pulled in off the street. My jeans had holes all up the legs, and my tank top was tight and blood red with one tiny little hole in it. I brushed back my hair, letting it fall back down to my waist.

Paul and Rachel were talking quietly in the kitchen when I walked out. Rachel checked to make sure I head my cell phone on me and then she squeezed my hand.

"Come on squirt." Paul said.

The walk was quiet to the store. I was just so happy to be out of the house and I was walking, looking around at everything. The tress, the sky, the ground. I was just so happy to b out and about. I was practically skipping. Paul just looked at me like I was going insane.

At the store I decided I would make something that I'm sure no one had had in a long time.

Moms spaghetti.

So many times I had watched her make it, I bet I could still do it. I would need the pasta and stuff to make the sauce and...Oh, I would also need bread and garlic butter, and meet. I grabbed a basket looking around for what I needed, Paul of course was on my trail. When the basket go too heavy for me he took over, and we were just about to head to the cash when we turned a corner and I ran into a woman.

"Oh, sorry, Rachel." She laughed, and kept moving, smiling at Paul.

Paul smirked at her. "Sue, this isn't Rachel. It's Ayasha."

Her eyes dropped and her hand flew to her mouth, and she threw her arms around me in a hung. "Your home, Billy must be so pleased. When did you get back?"

"A week ago." I groaned.

"She's on lockdown." Paul informed her. "Billy might kill me if he finds out I took her out of the house, but she was dying in there."

Sue nodded. "I wont tell. You take care, Ayasha."

Once she was out of ear shot I looked at Paul. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Getting me out of the house before I died." With that said I continued up the isle. I checked the basket, making sure we had everything we needed. "Can you take it to the cash, I just need to grab one last thing."

The isles were just as I remembered, and I knew which one to walk down to get what I needed. It was almost like I was a little girl, walking down to get it with mom. Quickly I picked it up and ran back to the counter, setting it down. Paul gave me a funny look, and I shrugged looking away.

The person behind the counter turned around and I almost gasped.

Quil.

_Quil. _

I wanted for him to look at me and smile. But he only looked at me with a blank look on his face.

"Hey Paul, hello Asha..."

"Quil," I smiled. "How are you?"

He shrugged and started scanning the items.

I frowned. "What have you been up too?"

"Oh, you know, just taking down Missing Person fliers."

Flinching, I took a step back. I was about to give up there. But I wouldn't. "Quil, you can't hate me. I mean, I did come back now, didn't I?"

"You should never have run away." he snapped.

"At least I'm back." I snapped at him. "Do you want to spend the next six years hating me? Not talking to me? I just want our friendship to go back to normal."

"I wanted our friendship to go back to normal years ago. I wanted you to return but you never did. You expect me to forgive you now?"

"Yes!"

He just looked down. My heart dropped, and I had to turn around so no one would see the tear that just came to my eye. Paul paid and grabbed the bags. I followed him out of the store.

Someone held the door open for Paul. I froze when I saw him. He just walked in and let the door swing shut, not even looking at me. Embry went over to the counter to talk to Quil. I glared, and for the first time this week thought of running away right now. But Paul was waiting for me and I knew he was faster and stronger then me. He would just catch me and pull me back to the house and I wouldn't be allowed out at all.

I stocked up the shelves, but instead of making dinner, I just went to my room and laid down on my bed and cried, locking the door so Rachel wouldn't come in. I think Paul advised her that I would need my privacy because she didn't knock on the door.

Why was it hurting me so much that my two best friends wouldn't talk to me? A memory from when we were all seven came back to my head.

_The tree fort had just been built in the middle of the woods, and we were all excited to go up into it for the first time. Our parents looked up at it, smiling, happy with the job they just did. Jake was the first one to climb up the latter, then it was Quil. Embry offered to go last, just so he could make sure that I didn't fall. _

_It was amazing. It was big enough for us to put up posters and play games and just hang out. _

_"No one else is allowed here." Jake said. _

_"Just us four." I agreed. _

_To make it final we carved all of our names into one of the walls. _

I still wanted that friendship. But it would never be the same, would it? Jake was gone and I had been gone for six years. Maybe I had to just accept that there was no going back. I'll make new friends. I'll be okay.

All I have to do it be strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions? <strong>

**I have one! **

**Who wants Jake to come back now and stir things up?**

**Review and let me now. **


End file.
